


Wife poem

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Wife poem

He was an ordinary person. 

Who saved the world for a reason. 

He loved his life. 

Even though he had an ex wife.

She resented him a bit.

But she still knit.


End file.
